The Shogun's Bride
by Neko Oni
Summary: *COMPLETED* kai/rei rei finds out he and kai's marriage was arranged. and it breaks his heart. now, kai must prove his love for rei. will rei ever fogive him? set in feudal japan
1. Default Chapter

hey all! here's my latest fic for the Kaix Rei ML fic rush! this was supposed to be a one shot, however, i'm gonna put it in in installments of 3 parts. chalk it all up to me being stuck in da house and bored as heck. It took me 3 ½ hours to type this stupid thing! And I got another one shot to type up, as well! 'cept, it's for Yugioh.  
  
I FINISHED ALL MY FINALS YESTERDAY! ^____^  
  
kai: you're point?  
  
..............  
  
kai: *snorts * just start the fic already.  
  
*sticks tongue out * meanie head!  
  
DISCLAIMER: beyblade and all associated characters don't belong to me. wish they did, though.  
  
SUMMARY: set in medieval japan. rei finds out that his and kai's marriage is arranged, and it breaks his heart. now, kai must prove that he really does love rei. can rei forgive him?  
  
WARNINGS: shounen-ai, boi x boi. kai x rei. some swearing, but it's been censored! so, technically, there's no swear words. just ***** ^_____^ see, it's safe for kiddies to read!!  
  
NOTES: i dun know much about feudal japan; i'm just making this up as i go along. it was inspired by ruroni kenchin and inuyasha. the only thing i know about is the tabi, which is explained in the story.  
  
&&&&  
  
TORN  
  
Kai watched from the back of his huge, blood red stallion as the gates of his huge, imposing castle were opened, and he led his army back in. As a stable boy rushed to take his horse, and he dismounted, his eyes scanned the cheering crowd of servants for his bride. Normally, Rei was lingering at the top of the steps into the massive castle, or on the other side of the huge double doors. The servants parted, bowing reverently to their Shogun as he came into his demesne. More servants were there, bowing at his feet. But Rei wasn't.  
  
Kai growled, somewhat unnerved by this. He wanted Rei, warm and waiting for him, with shinning golden eyes, a soft smile, and open arms. Catching one of Rei's handmaidens lurking in a corner, he barked out, "Where is he? Where is my bride?"  
  
"I-in the g-garden, m-my lord." The hapless female stuttered as her master turned on his heal and marched through the corridors and out into the garden. Rei was curled up by the fish pond, face buried in his arms and slender shoulders shaking with his sobs.  
  
Kai started towards him, and Rei's ears pricked at the sounds of rustling grass. His head shot up, and Kai's breath was stolen by the tragic beauty before his eyes. Rei was clad in a silken blue kimono with his ankle length, silken black hair wound in an elegant coil around his head and decorated with elegant, tasseled hair pins. His golden eyes were wide with surprise, and crystal tears clung to his long, dark lashes.  
  
Kai drunk in the sight of him, a vision come true; he'd longed for Rei all those days spent on the war campaign, conquering neighboring villages and expanding his reach, as was customary for all shoguns and military leaders. These were tough, cruel times where only the strong survived. And Kai was one of the strongest, having slain hundreds upon thousands of men in and out of battle. It wasn't something he was necessarily proud of, but these were times of war and chaos. If you wanted to live, you had to be willing to kill.  
  
But all of that vanished when he looked into Rei's heart broken amber eyes. Kai took a step forward, ready to find out what was wrong with his beautiful nekojin. "Rei-"  
  
Rei's eyes went from wide to narrow slits in seconds, and the incredible sadness in them was replaced with a biting rage. Rage? His sweet kitten? In the month they'd been married, Rei had never displayed any tantrums or temper. Passion, yes, but Rei had been the docile, sweet, and playful creature his brother, Lee, had said he was. Had Lee lied to him?  
  
"You!" Rei hissed, tears running down his face. He stood up, glaring for all he was worth, then lunged at his lord, attempting to scratch his eyes out. Kai, as battle hardened as he was, easily snatched both of Rei's slim wrists.  
  
"Let me go!" Rei tugged against Kai, but the young shogun kept his hold firm; not hard enough to bruise, but just enough to make him feel a small amount of pain. Rei winced when Kai squeezed a bit, applying pressure and causing the bones in his wrist to grate, then whimpered as pain flared along them.  
  
"Rei, what is wrong with you?" Kai's voice was hard, with and edge to it. He had just returned from battle, and was exhausted. He didn't have the patience to deal with a distraught bride right now. "For God's sake, quit acting like a termagant and tell me what the heck is wrong!" Kai shoved Rei backwards, and the smaller boy fell hard upon the grass.  
  
"Wrong? You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you, you *** of a *****!" Rei crawled, with difficulty due to the confining skirt of the kimono, to where he'd been laying earlier and snatched up a stack of letters then threw them at Kai's feet.  
  
"Do you know what these are? They're letters exchanged between you and and my brother. How could you, Kai? I thought you loved me! You told me it was for love, that I was the only one for you! Then- then I find out that you and Lee had arranged the whole marriage! Lee sold me, and you bought me like I was just some common trade good! I am not a thing, nor a prize to be won! I'm not just a pretty little bauble!"  
  
Kai's eyes widened. He certainly hadn't expected Rei to ever find out. "Rei, listen, it's not like that at all! At first, yes. I- I had merely wanted some one, a plain looking, docile, obedient bride who would bear my children and run the household in my absence. Lee approached me with a proposition of you. He wrote me a letter, and I met with him at your family's restaurant. He showed you to me. You were bent over a stack of dishes, with Lee's pink haired wife saying something to you. You looked up, your face shining with laughter. That's when I fell for you. You were so beautiful, so alluring, and I knew I had to have you. I had to make you mine."  
  
Rei listened quietly, the anger and hurt in his heart untouched. "So you made arrangements with Lee, and bought me!"  
  
Kai stepped over the letters and contracts to loom above Rei. "Arranged marriages are the norm. The marrying for love nonsense you prattle about exists only in fairy tales. At least, I thought it did. Until I met you." Kai's anger was growing, but he was too tired and exhausted to fight with Rei right now. He wanted nothing more than a hot bath, a warm meal, and bed. So, he was willing to try placating him.  
  
Rei, however, would not be placated. "All my life, I fought against an arranged marriage. I fought father, mother, and Lee. I fought them all; I didn't want to be some possession. I wanted to be loved for me! Then you - you came along, talking to me, spending time with me. You told me you loved me! But it was all lies! I hate you!"  
  
"Enough!" Kai bellowed, his patience snapping. Rei flinched from Kai's raised voice, which echoed around the garden. They heard several gasps; Rei's hand maidens had come and watched. Kai looked over his shoulder, glaring at the girls, who all backed away. "Begone with you!" He snarled, causing them to scatter.  
  
"As for you, 'wife'-" Kai growled, then flung Rei over his shoulder. If Rei wouldn't be placated, then he'd just have to throw his fit in the bedroom while Kai went to sleep.  
  
Rei immediately started screaming, pounding his fists on Kai's back and kicking at him with his wooden sandaled feet. One big toe hit home, catching Kai in the gut, and Rei smirked as he heard his husband's satisfying grunt. Unfortunately, however, Rei kicked too hard on the next swing, and his sandals flew off, leaving his feet only in the two toed tabi, the soft slippers that were worn with sandals.  
  
"Stop it." Rei ignored Kai's command, then let out a loud yelp as his rear end was paddled by Kai's strong hand. Kai carried a still struggling Rei into their vast bed chamber, and threw him upon the huge, ornate bed. "Go throw your fit here, away from the servants' eyes." Kai turned to go. "Come talk to me when you're reasonable once again."  
  
Rei screamed in rage, grabbing a plush pillow and chucking it at Kai, but the warlord had already shut the door and was gone. Rei turned so he was face down upon the bed, buried his face in a pillow, and sobbed his heart out. Those letters he'd found this morning in Kai's study broke his heart. He'd thought Kai truly loved him, when in reality, all Kai had wanted him for was breeding and housekeeping. "D*** him! D*** him to a thousand h***s!" Rei bawled.  
  
tbc.....  
  
&&&&  
  
so, what do y'all think? think i should continue it, or toss it in da trash?  
  
oh, and can anyone think of a better title? my brain is fried after cramming for finals, and i don't like the title i have now. if anyone can give me a better one, you'll get a chapter dedicated to you, and of course you'll get credit for your title! 


	2. chappie 2

Kai stood leaning on the railing of one of the many balconies overlooking the lands he ruled. He owned everything as far as the eye could see. The people bent at his every whim. He was a powerful ruler and warrior. Men trembled upon hearing his name. He had unlimited wealth. And he couldn't understand the mind of a lowly mountain nekojin. Oh, Rei was of high breeding; otherwise, Kai never would've been able to marry him.  
  
Kai sighed, gazing into the setting sun. Night was encroaching; the crickets had already started their nightly serenade, and lanterns and candles could be seen burning throughout the villages of Kai's realm. The warlord wondered if his bride had calmed down. Kai could figure out an enemy's maneuvers, plan attacks, and counter attacks, and yet he couldn't figure out what was going on between Rei's pretty little ears.  
  
Why had Rei been so upset? They were married, it was done with, water under the bridge. Kai had given Rei everything he wanted. Rei lacked for nothing. Infact, he was better off married than he was when he was single. Arranged marriages were a common occurrence, and indeed, they were expected. Kai didn't mistreat Rei; infact, he'd spoiled him ever since their first day together. Kai really didn't know what Rei's problem was.  
  
Hours had passed since his and Rei's fight; Kai hoped it had been enough to bring Rei back to his senses. He briefly wondered if Rei was with child already. He'd heard how crazy the hormonal imbalance made someone who was pregnant become. He groaned, thinking of having to endure nine months of that. But Rei shouldn't be carrying his child so soon; they'd only been together for three weeks before Kai had been called to battle by an invading army and another shogun attempting to further his greedy reach. Kai had chopped both his hands off, then his head.  
  
In the time that had passed, Kai had eaten, bathed, and slept. Though, he'd had to nap elsewhere; Rei was in the bedroom, and Kai hadn't felt like having another confrontation with the hysterical boy. But, now, hopefully, Rei had come to his senses. Kai pushed off of the railing and made his way back to the bedroom.  
  
*******  
  
Kai entered his and Rei's bedchamber and, hearing no noise, hoped Rei to be sound asleep. Thinking this, he was unprepared for the silver backed brush that whizzed past his head, bounced off the wall, and clattered to the floor. A silver backed mirror soon followed, accompanied by several books.  
  
Kai evaded them all, but nearly. Rei had uncomfortably accurate aim. He was too busy dodging projectiles from his supposed demure bride to have the time to say anything.  
  
Rei, on the other hand, found plenty to say as he randomly grabbed objects and hurled them at the form he currently hated and despised with every fiber of his being. "Do you think I'll fulfill my marital duties to you, after what you did? Well, think again! I'll not be just some pretty little toy for you!"  
  
As Rei cast about for more ammo, Kai caught his breath and managed to say something. "Rei Hiwatari! Stop this nonsense right now! How dare you attack your lord and master-" Kai's threat was greatly diminished, however, by having to duck as the china water basin nearly beheaded him. He dodged to the right while the matching water pitcher hit the wall and broke into shards.  
  
Catching his second wind, Kai heard Rei's heavy panting and glanced up. His bride was out of breath, and out of ammo. Kai smirked. Now, he was going to knock some sense into Rei. The young twenty year old warlord took a step forward.  
  
Rei's eyes flew to Kai, wide with horror and fear, seeing the retribution he knew was coming. He whimpered and backed against the wall, casting desperately about for something to defend himself with, but he'd already used everything to attack his husband.  
  
Kai was getting closer, his crimson eyes cold and hard, face impassive. Rei whimpered again. Was this what Kai was like when he went into battle? A cold hearted killing machine? No wonder his husband was feared throughout the lands!  
  
Rei's heart beat quickly, terror seizing his throat. He'd just rattled the cage of a ferocious, carnivorous beast, and now he was going to be torn limb from limb. And Kai was so much stronger than he; Rei had no hope of defending himself. He pressed further into the wall, praying for a miracle. The soles of his soft tabi slipped, and he fell to the floor. That's when he saw them, a pair of sandals laying in the corner.  
  
Glancing fearfully at Kai over his shoulder, Rei let out a loud yell and lunged, grabbing at one. He clutched the wooden shoe tightly in his palm, hoping that it could deliver him from his beautiful, terrifying husband.  
  
"O-one more s-step, and I'll- I'll t-throw it." Rei gulped, attempting to stare his lord down. Seeing Kai's hesitation gave him courage, and he grew bold again, clutching onto some of his anger, which had quickly vanished once Kai's warrior side had shown itself. "I mean it, my _lord _" He emphasized the last word, mocking Kai.  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare." Rei glared back, anger and fear mixing within his enchanting golden eyes, a few strands of wispy black hair escaping from his coil to frame his face. Kai's anger started to dissipate. Here he was, terrifying someone weaker than him. Terrifying his bride! Forcing himself to calm down, concentrating on how beautiful Rei looked, so delectable and disheveled when he was angry, Kai held out his arms. "Rei-" He took a step forward.  
  
Rei let his missile fly, and at such close range, the sandal hurled through the air, past Kai's head. Rei's breath seized in his throat, praying he'd missed Kai. The shogun stood in disbelief. Then, a tiny trickle of bright, ruby red blood appeared on his temple. Then, all heck broke loose.  
  
Kai's warrior pride and rage took over; he saw nothing but red. Rei screamed, seeing the fury consuming Kai's cold, beautiful features, and knew his very life was in danger. He dived over the bed, attempting to get away. Kai's hand caught him in an iron grip and yanked him back.  
  
Kai sat down on the bed and pulled Rei none too gently across his lap. Rei struggled and squirmed, but he couldn't escape Kai's iron grasp. Then, Kai's hand fell upon his bottom, repeatedly beating it. And his husband didn't hold back any of his power. Rei cried as pain washed over him, burying his fists in his lord's loose pants.  
  
Kai heard Rei's cries, the boy's sobs pricking his conscience. He blinked, suddenly realizing what he was doing. Here he was, he, Kai, who had never raised a hand against someone he'd sworn to protect and love for all of eternity, beating his own bride! Not only that, but he wasn't holding anything back, using the same power on Rei as he would another warrior on the battlefield. Where was his honor at? He, a fully trained, powerful warrior, could break his soft, supple bride in half without much effort. He stayed his hand, and Rei's taut little body went limp as the neko sobbed brokenly, whimpering in pain and fear.  
  
Remorse was beginning to eat at him, and Kai was about to take Rei into his arms and apologize when the nekojin's painful sobs stopped, he lay totally limp and lifeless for a few moments, then a sudden, searing pain shot through Kai's thigh as Rei sunk his sharp fangs into him in retaliation for the blows he'd received. Kai had hit Rei's rump so hard, the poor nekojin wasn't going to be able to sit for at least a week.  
  
Kai howled, more in anger than in pain, and abruptly stood up, knocking Rei to the floor. He glared down at the boy, whose soft face was smeared with Kai's blood, and whose eyes showed no remorse. "I don't know what's gotten into you, vixen, but I expect it to be gone soon." Kai huffed, then left the door with a slam. 


	3. last chappie!

ack! i'm such a baka! i uploaded the last chappie without answering any reviews or any a/n's.  
  
kai: idiot  
  
-_- well, that's what stress and lack of sleep does to a person! i uploaded the **** thing at like 1 in the morning.  
  
kai: and you were up until 3  
  
shut up and let me answer the reviewers  
  
kai: for once  
  
-_- *glares at kai *  
  
rei: *rolls eyes * looks like _i'm _ the one who has to do it.  
  
rei: oni wishes to thank all of her reviewrs :  
  
chibi megami, keisan, and cyndaquil-babe: thankies for the reviews! glad y'all enjoying the story!  
  
rei: siver-eyes magician girl: thanks for reviewing every chappie!  
  
rei: aishiteru: i don't hate kai! i'm just extremely upset because he and Lee tricked me into an arranged marriage, and i think kai doesn't really love me- he only views me as a possession. i love my kawaii-kai-kuddle bunny! ^_^  
  
rei: neb and misty-eyes: oni wishes to thank you for the suggestions for the title. she thunk it over, and, while she still doesn't like torn, she's sticking with it becuz she's too lazy to go back and change it.  
  
rei: blue mediva and android 71: oni believes that people are people, and she's rebelling against the gender stereotypes by having me act "womanish" who says boys can't cry, or girls cant' be tough? and she makes me so soft to contrast kai's toughness. if you ask me, she's read one too many romance novels. plus, her idea wouldn't work out if i was a warrior as well. as for me being able to get pregnant.............-_-  
  
*beams * i'm the almighty authoress! i can do whatever i want! ^_____^ besides, if girls have to go through that torture.....then lets make the boys suffer, too!!! *cackles evilly * that, and i just like that idea!!  
  
rei: -_- yes, one too many romance novels  
  
hey!  
  
rei: start the fic!  
  
&&&&&  
  
Kai stood amongst the tall trees of the forest. He'd bandaged the bite on his thigh, packed his things and left the castle, unable to handle his bride anymore, and appalled at his own actions. He'd taken a vow never to strike the innocent, and what had he done? He'd almost beaten his beloved neko to death! Some husband he was turning out to be!  
  
Kai snorted and crossed his arms. Suddenly, he heard angry squawking as two phoenixes flew into view, screeching and squawking at each other, feathers flying and claws scraping one another as they fought. One was a big, bright fiery red phoenix, while the other was slightly smaller, and had dark burgundy feathers. The red phoenix let out an angry cry and furiously attacked the other, eventually driving it off. Then, seeing Kai, the fire bird let out a much happier squawk and landed on his shoulder.  
  
"I wonder where you'd gone off to, Dranzer." Kai drawled dryly. Dranzer was Kai's pet phoenix; a huge, beautiful, and temperamental female who was very territorial. Male phoenixes, especially during mating season, tried to move in and have Dranzer as a mating partner. But Dranzer had other ideas, and would rip any invading phoenix, male or female, to shreds if given the chance. Territorial and moody, indeed.  
  
Dranzer perched on his shoulder for a moment before giving off an angry screech and fluttering her magnificent, red wings as she took to the sky. Kai's eyebrow rose as his bird circled the area, her sharp eyes scanning for something. Kai knew the male phoenix hadn't return; he'd been too badly injured, and no phoenix, no matter how slow or dumb they were, were stupid enough to try Dranzer twice.  
  
It was then that Kai heard the terrified, plaintive mew. He heard a sharp hiss as Dranzer dived in near a tree, let out a startled squawk, then took off again, leaving a few of her feathers behind. Curious, Kai walked over to the tree's base, ignoring Dranzer's squawks. He bent and parted the grass.  
  
A long, scraggly looking white tiger cub was curled up and shivering. The cub bared its baby fangs and had its small claws tracted. Kai reached down and skillfully grabbed the creature by the scruff of it's neck. The small tiger kicked its feet and hissed, growling at Kai threateningly.  
  
Kai chuckled. "You remind me of my own kitten. So feisty. Hn, you must be on your own. You're too scraggly and malnourished looking to have a mother, with game so abundant in these parts. Even if you do, she's obviously not coming back."  
  
The tiger cub continued to hiss and attempted to scratch at Kai. Kai smiled. "My Rei-chan's claws are ten times sharper than yours. I think I'll take you home to Rei; he'd love you, and he could use the company when I'm gone."  
  
Kai stood up with the squirming black and white cub in tow. Dranzer indignantly clicked her beak with a disproving glance at Kai. The young shogun rolled his eyes. "Oh, go terrorize the rest of the local wildlife." He called before heading back to his castle, and his bride.  
  
********  
  
Kai found Rei curled up and asleep, looking so lost and alone in their great big bed. "Rei, Rei-chan, wake up-" He gently shook Rei's shoulder.  
  
Rei opened bleary eyes, blinking to clear his vision. He smiled as he saw Kai, then started to reach out to his love. Then, as the previous day's events washed over him, his eyes flooded with tears and he pulled back, shrinking away from him.  
  
"Rei, please, shh, don't cry." Kai knelt besides the bed, gently but firmly capturing Rei's hands. "Kitten, I'm sorry, so sorry for what I did. Please, Rei, don't cry."  
  
Rei whimpered, still resistant to Kai's touch. "Please, Kitten, Rei, you mean the world to me. I want you back. I can't live without you; I need you. Kitten." Rei sobbed, hesitant, and looked at Kai. He gasped when he saw the tears in his lord's eyes, and he knew that Kai loved him. Kai really, truly did love him.  
  
Rei went into his strong arms, burying his face in his shoulder and crying. Kai nuzzled his face into Rei's thick hair, tears streaming down his cheeks as he hugged the nekojin tightly, so happy to have the other half of his heart, his soul, back. His kitten was back where he belonged, snuggled in his arms.  
  
Rei and Kai savored the feel of each other's body, glad to be reunited. Rei's head popped up when he heard a soft mew coming from a sack in the corner. "What's that?" He glanced up at Kai.  
  
"Just a present I picked up for you." Rei's eyes grew curious and shone with a childish delight as he latched on to Kai's arm. "Well?" He said, tugging impatiently.  
  
Kai laughed and allowed Rei to lead him over to the bag. The neko quickly untied it and gasped. "Careful, it has claws." Kai warned.  
  
But Rei had already reached in and pulled out the distraught cub, cuddling it to his chest. "Oh, Kai, he's beautiful! Where ever did you get him?"  
  
Kai smiled. "I found him in the woods."  
  
"Oh. The poor thing!" Rei cuddled the tiger cub, who began to purr loudly, his tail flicking happily.  
  
"Oh, Kai, thank you!" Rei launched himself and the tiger cub into Kai's arms, snuggling against his chest and standing on tip toe to capture Kai's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Kai moaned, his arms snaking about Rei's slim waist and pulling his love further against his chest. Heat and passion, fueled only by Rei, began to make his blood boil. Before things could get too hot between them, Kai had suddenly yelped and hopped back.  
  
The tiger cub was clinging from his chest, his baby claws embedded in Kai's skin. Kai growled and plucked it off of him. He was contemplating throwing it out the window when Rei rushed over and took the cursed creature into his arms, soothing it.  
  
Kai snorted. "That **** thing attacks me, and yet you comfort it. Some loving bride you are."  
  
Rei pretended to ignore Kai as he cuddled his new pet. "Did that big old meanie scare you?" He crooned, going over on the bed and curling up with the white tiger. He looked up at Kai and smiled at the disgruntled expression on his husband's face.  
  
Rei settled down to sleep, and Kai noticed there was room for one more. He lay down behind Rei, wrapping his arms securely about the neko's waist.  
  
owari (end)  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
so, what do ya guyz think? (gee, i always seem to ask that, ne?)  
  
i've been thinking about putting up an unedited version of this, on media miner.org cuz ya ain't allowed to upload the same fic twice. pluz i'm gonna put a lemon in it! so, the swears will be uncensored, and kai and rei will get jiggy wit it! ^_~ meeoww!!  
  
that would be my first beyblade lemon! and my second lemon ever! so, do you think i should do that? plz let me know, becuz i've already got lots of ficcies to finish, and not enough time to finish them in. i don't want to waste my time writing something no one's interested in reading- why should i do that, when i can use what little free time i get writing things peops will read? so, plz let me know if ur interested.  
  
oh, yeah, my pen name on mediaminer.org is sadistic_siren. also look for the uncensored version of this on the Kai x Rei mailing list. (a yahoo group). i may post it there. probably not, though. 


End file.
